


Naïri

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Archaeology, Armor, Family History, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] L'histoire de l'Humanité est jalonnée de tournants, entre guerres et paix, religions et superstitions. Mais derrière chaque croyance se cache une réalité. L'an mille sera-t-il celui de l'Apocalypse ? Et qu'est-il resté de ce qui ne s'est jamais produit ? <b>Ecrit par Chrysos</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Naïri

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Chrysos
> 
> Timeline : préquelle - se déroule en 1031.

 

_ Arménie, An de grâce 1031 _

L’étranger se réveilla dans une chaumière qui ressemblait beaucoup au laboratoire d’un alchimiste. La première chose qu’il remarqua, en ouvrant ses yeux fatigués, ce fut la gigantesque étagère de bois, piquée aux vers, recouverte de flacons et solutions diverses. Surpris, il fit plus attentivement le tour du propriétaire. Outre les plantes médicinales, occupées à sécher au plafond, le mobilier rare et clairsemé, il reconnut les quelques objets qui lui appartenaient.

A une enjambée de l’âtre d’une imposante cheminée, une épée incroyable, dont la lame acérée ressemblait aux écailles effilées d’un dragon d’or et d’anglésite, reposait près d’un tabouret de chêne. Sur le tabouret, enfin, l’étranger reconnut les frusques qu’il portait avant de perdre connaissance.

Soulevant la fourrure qui lui servait de couverture, il sauta d’un bond au pied de son lit rudimentaire. Mais la douleur l’empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Baissant les yeux, il s’aperçut que sa poitrine nue était comprimée par un bandage archaïque. A l’emplacement du cœur, le linge était souillé par une tâche écarlate poisseuse.

Alors qu’il essayait, tant bien que mal, de remettre ses idées en place, il entendit, au dehors, la neige crisser sous le poids de pas très légers. Sur la défensive, il parvint à se traîner jusqu’à la seule porte de la masure.

Posté en embuscade, il patienta jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un actionne lentement le loquet. A cet instant, il ouvrit la porte en grand et, profitant de l’effet de surprise, saisit son mystérieux visiteur par le poignet. Prestement, il projeta celui-ci à l’intérieur et le rejeta sur le sol. Dans le même mouvement, il referma la porte de son dos et se saisit d’un tisonnier de fer, qu’il plaça au-dessus du crâne de l’importun, en signe d’avertissement. Mais ce dernier, sans s’offusquer de l’agression, déclara :

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Tant mieux, à rester dehors pour ne pas déranger votre sommeil, je commençais à m’engourdir ! »

L’étranger tomba des nues. La voix du visiteur était celle d’une femme. Rassuré, il rabaissa son tisonnier et lui offrit galamment son bras. Acceptant l’offre, le visiteur se releva et défit aussitôt la cagoule de cuir qui lui dissimulait le visage.

C’était bel et bien une femme. N’ayant, apparemment, dépassé la vingtaine que d’une très courte longueur, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, lisses et soyeux. Ces yeux pers, pétillants de vie, intimidèrent tellement l’étranger que, sans s’en rendre compte, il relâcha son arme. La bise hivernale, pour finir, avait coloré son visage d’un soupçon de carmin, qui ne dépréciait pas ses traits parfaitement réguliers. La belle apparition, ignorant son hôte, décrocha son manteau de peau de bête. Elle le mit ensuite à sécher près du foyer bien garni de la cheminée et dit :

« Je me nomme Naïri. Pardonnez ma remarque, mais vous avez une étrange manière de remercier celle qui vous a sauvé la vie !

— Pardonnez-moi, répondit l’étranger. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

— Ce n’est rien, le rassura-t-elle, en réajustant la croix d’argent qui pendait à son cou. Je préfère vous voir ainsi. Lorsque je vous ai trouvé dans la forêt, vous étiez bien mal en point. La vilaine estafilade, sous votre cœur, vous avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Qui plus est, les rafales de neige commençaient déjà à vous recouvrir de leur linceul. Quelques minutes de plus, et mes onguents n’auraient plus été d’aucune utilité.

 

— Vous êtes guérisseuse, lança le blessé.

— Guérisseuse, herboriste ou parfois même nécromancienne et sorcière, compléta la jeune femme. Ce sont, tout du moins, les sobriquets que me donnent les pleutres du village voisin. C’est amusant, ces grands gaillards ont une peur bleue de la faible femme que je suis. Et, lorsqu’ils en sont réduits à venir quérir mes services, ils se signent toujours nerveusement et s’aspergent d’eau bénite dès que j’ai le dos tourné. Les imbéciles ! Ils s’imaginent meilleurs chrétiens que moi ! »

Naïri, tout en parlant, se frictionna le cuir chevelu avec un linge parfumé. L’étranger, un peu gêné par la situation, étudia plus en détails l’intérieur de la masure. Pour la forme, il demanda :

« Vivez-vous seule dans cette chaumière ?

— Bien sûr. Et, en bonne sorcière qui se respecte, ma tanière est tapie au fin fond d’une forêt lugubre à souhait. Cette même forêt, qu’insensé, vous avez voulu traverser avec ce blizzard mortel.

— Vous ne craignez donc pas les bêtes féroces ?

— Les hommes sont les seules bêtes féroces que je connaisse, répliqua la jeune femme. Aucun animal n’a jamais ressenti le besoin d’employer pareilles armes de guerre. »

La guérisseuse désigna l’épée du menton.

« Par simple curiosité, pourriez-vous m’instruire en me révélant de quelle matière est forgée votre épée ? Je n’ai jamais rien rencontré de tel ! Ce n’est pas de l’or, comme je le pensais au premier abord, mais plutôt une sorte d’alliage qui la rend légère et extrêmement maniable. »

Par réflexe, Naïri voulut tester le tranchant de la lame de l’index. Cependant l’étranger, offusqué, agrippa son bien et le mit aussitôt hors de portée.

« Vous ne gagneriez rien à le savoir, maugréa-t-il seulement.

— Très bien, monsieur l’ours mal léché, rétorqua sa créditrice. J’ai compris la leçon. Maintenant, si vous n’y voyez pas d’objection, je vais préparer notre repas. En attendant, je vous suggère vivement d’aller vous recoucher. Vous êtes plus livide qu’une hermine à l’amorce du printemps ! »

L’étranger se rangea à l’avis de son infirmière improvisée. Regagnant son lit de fortune, il observa son reflet dans un miroir d’étain, posé à même le sol. Il avait effectivement très mauvaise mine. Sous ses cheveux en bataille, prématurément blancs, ses traits étaient tirés et décomposés par la fièvre. Ses grands yeux sombres, d’ordinaire si féroces, avaient perdu tout leur éclat doré. Ses joues imberbes avaient également troqué leur hâle habituel contre une blancheur peu engageante.

« Je devrais être dans la fleur de l’âge, songea-t-il. Pourtant je ressemble à un vieillard. »

Soudain, des relents de son ancienne éducation lui revinrent en mémoire. Dévisageant Naïri, qui faisait bouillir de l’eau dans une marmite de terre cuite, il proclama :

« J’ai de l’or dans ma bourse. Pour paiement de mes soins, je vous autorise à vous servir selon vos besoins ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets sur ma tête que, dès que mon état le permettra, je partirai sans vous causer plus d’ennuis !

— L’argent n’est pas ma priorité. Mais, si vous vous sentez redevable, je suis toute disposée à vous soumettre une liste de menus travaux à effectuer ; quand votre convalescence touchera à sa fin, cela va sans dire… En attendant, considérez mon humble demeure et cette paillasse gagnée par les puces comme vôtres. »

Pensif, l’étranger effleura du bout des doigts son bandage et dit alors :

« Pourquoi m’avoir secouru ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je pourrais être capable.

— Eh bien… Disons qu’il est dans ma nature de vouloir aider mon prochain. Paradoxal pour une sorcière, n’est-ce pas ? Mais plutôt habituel pour une Arménienne de souche. J’ose d’ailleurs espérer que vous saurez vanter notre légendaire hospitalité à sa juste valeur. D’ailleurs, il me semble que les présentations sont de mise, étant donné que nous allons être appelés à cohabiter quelques temps. Je me nomme donc Naïri la sorcière. Je suis née et j’ai grandi dans cette belle province battue par les vents. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Généralement, ceux qui croisent mon chemin m’appellent Adoni. Je viens de Grèce… »

 

* * *

 

Naïri, très nerveuse, revenait en toute hâte vers sa demeure. Sur le perron, elle rencontra Adoni qui, profitant de l’accalmie et du soleil très clément, remboursait déjà ses dettes. Fendant du bois avec une vieille hache, il ne semblait plus guère importuné par sa blessure thoracique. Défiant tous les pronostics de son infirmière particulière, il avait d’ailleurs recouvré force et appétit en un temps record.

« Tu es déjà de retour, dit-il à sa bienfaitrice. Alors, de quoi souffrent les villageois ? »

Taciturne, Naïri se força à répondre :

« D’un mal qui dépasse mes compétences. Une frénésie abjecte et meurtrière s’est emparée du village. Au début, ce ne fut qu’un cas isolé, une querelle de bon voisinage qui a dégénéré un peu plus sauvagement qu’à l’accoutumée. Puis ce fut une mère qui, ne supportant plus les pleurs de son enfant, aurait tenté de l’étouffer dans son berceau. Cependant, l’épidémie gagne du terrain de jour en jour et les incidents entre villageois se multiplient de façon alarmante. A ce rythme-là, le village ne sera bientôt plus qu’un immense champ de bataille…. Ou peut-être pire encore.

— Ah… » lança son tout premier patient, incroyablement détaché, en emportant une brassée de bûches à l’intérieur de la chaumière.

Lui emboîtant le pas, Naïri renchérit :

« J’ai parlé avec le patriarche. Il m’a raconté que, voici de cela trois semaines, un étranger mortellement blessé a été vu à la lisière du village. Mais avant que quiconque n’ait eu le temps de l’approcher pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins, il s’était déjà enfui comme un voleur. Etrangement, sa venue coïncide avec l’apparition des premiers symptômes de folie destructrice. »

S’asseyant sur un tabouret, la guérisseuse prit sa croix en main et, larmoyante, récita :

« “Alors surgit un autre cavalier, monté sur un cheval rouge sang. Celui qui le montait reçut le pouvoir de bannir la paix hors de la terre, afin que les hommes s’égorgent les uns les autres. Une épée lui fut donnée… ” Adoni, qui es-tu ? Est-ce toi qui…. ? »

L’intéressé, sentant peser sur lui un regard où se mêlaient peur et reproche, se retourna vivement et explosa :

« Tu me crois responsable !? Tu imagines que c’est moi le démon qui souffle leur conduite impie à tes petits protégés !? Navré de te décevoir, mais le ver était dans le fruit bien avant ma venue ! Mais il est trop tard pour essayer de te convaincre, n’est-ce pas ? »

Se postant devant l’unique fenêtre de la masure, Adoni remarqua plusieurs silhouettes hirsutes, encerclant à distance raisonnable le repaire de la sorcière.

« Tu as dépêché tous les hommes du village pour me débusquer, constata le Grec avec un pâle sourire.

— Je n’avais pas le choix, souffla la jeune fille, le regard fuyant. Il en allait de leur survie.

— Crois-tu vraiment que ma mort endiguera l’épidémie ? Es-tu donc à ce point naïve ? Même s’ils m’écartèlent en place publique pour conjurer le sort, ces imbéciles n’auront aucune pitié pour celle qui m’a donné asile si longtemps. A plus forte raison si celle-ci a assumé pendant des années un rôle qui ne lui incombait pas. Belle sorcière, sache que les tortures qui t’attendent seront proportionnelles aux services que tu as rendus à ces ingrats. Toi qui idolâtres un martyr, je suis curieux de savoir si tu suivras son exemple en pardonnant à tes bourreaux, lorsque tes chairs se liquéfieront sous la caresse du feu. »

Naïri, à l’écoute de ce programme peu ragoûtant, fut gagnée par une violente nausée. C’est à peine si elle remarqua la main tendue d’Adoni, qui poursuivit :

« Je pourrais t’abandonner ici à ton triste sort. Néanmoins, ce serait prendre un peu à la légère la dette de sang que nous avons contractée. Tu m’as sauvé la vie, permets-moi de te rendre la pareille. »

Hésitante, la jeune fille finit par accepter. Les villageois, à l’extérieur, virent au même instant une formidable lumière dorée recouvrir la demeure de la sorcière. Abasourdis, ils ne tardèrent pourtant pas à se ragaillardir. Courant vers la bâtisse, ils défoncèrent la porte à coups d’épaule, sans même vérifier qu’elle soit fermée, et s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur en hurlant. Mais, à leur grande stupéfaction, la masure ne comptait déjà plus âme qui vive.

 

* * *

 

Naïri était frigorifiée. Plus que la peur et le froid, c’était l’absurdité de la situation qui la faisait frissonner. Son univers avait basculé à l’instant même où, aveuglée par l’explosion de puissance d’Adoni, elle avait fermé les yeux. Yeux qu’elle ouvrait désormais sur une ville fortifiée, située à quelques jets d’arbalètes de leur point de chute, que son hôte décrivit en ces termes :

« Voici Ani, la capitale de ton royaume, plus connue sous le nom de ville aux mille et une églises en dehors de vos frontières. Surnom quelque peu mensonger, si j’en crois le panorama que nous en avons depuis cette colline.

— Ani, répéta la guérisseuse, incrédule. Impossible, elle se trouve au moins à huit jours de marche de…

— Des Portes de l’enfer, philosopha maladroitement le Grec. Une distance ridicule à Leur échelle, mais c’est encore ici, auprès de ton peuple, que tu seras le plus en sécurité quand Elles s’ouvriront. Vas maintenant ! Fonds-toi dans la foule. Oublie ton passé et les dernières semaines de ton existence, et tâche de profiter au mieux du temps qu’il te reste à vivre.

— La fin du millénium, gémit Naïri, en bonne fanatique. Je ne comprends pas, si tu es un émissaire de l’antéchrist, pourquoi épargner ma vie ?

— Vous confondez tout, cher enfant, lui répondit une voix de crécelle. Votre débiteur a beau être le représentant terrestre d’une déesse païenne, il n’en est pas pour autant un instrument de ce que vous nommeriez l’Apocalypse. Il en serait même l’entrave principale. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons nier que l’approche de la fin de règne de votre messie a peut-être contribué à Leur apparition. Après tout c’est vous, humains, qui décidaient inconsciemment de Leur cycle de vie… et de mort. »

Une femme, drapée dans un manteau pourpre usagé, venait de se matérialiser entre les deux fugitifs. Elle aurait pu être belle, ou au moins assez jolie, si son visage n’avait pas eu les traits d’une statue de chair inanimée. Rien, dans son regard, ne laissait à penser qu’elle eut pu être autre chose qu’une coquille vide, une marionnette pathétique servant seulement de véhicule à une abomination sans nom.

« Vous voilà enfin, claironna Adoni. Je commençais à croire que vous m’aviez sciemment oublié !

— Elles n’ont jamais cessé de t’observer, Adoni Dothrakis ! Dès l’instant où, en compagnie de tes compagnons, tu t’es présenté à Elles armes à la main, jusqu’au moment de ta fuite éperdue, Leur conscience a été braquée sur toi.

— C’est me prêter un intérêt que je ne saurais mériter. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, vous offrir l’armée du sanctuaire sur un plateau ou plutôt un billot d’argent, ainsi qu’une magnifique démonstration d’instinct de conservation animale dans la foulée valait bien un petit surcroît d’attention. »

Le gardien, ou plutôt la gardienne, grimaça une forme de rictus pouvant s’apparenter à un sourire. Ouvrant sa tunique, elle y puisa une arme d’or brisée, dont la lame ébréchée était encore imbibée de sang coagulé. La jetant aux pieds du dirigeant du sanctuaire, elle relança :

« Croyais-tu vraiment que les règles pouvaient être bafouées aussi facilement ? Leur opposer une garde incomplète, avant l’heure de Leur résurgence totale, pensais-tu que c’était une alternative viable ?

— Nous n’avions rien à perdre, avoua Adoni. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions trouver les trois membres manquants des Douze avant le prochain solstice. Avec les armes de la Balance, nous supposions avoir une chance, même infime, d’étouffer dans l’œuf Leur évolution. »

Observant l’épée de la Balance, seule rescapée de la destruction en règle des armes de la justice, que tenait encore en main le Grec, la gardienne grinça :

« Pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu que vous jetiez toutes vos forces dans la bataille. Le fer de lance, à tes pieds, ne goûta ironiquement qu’à un seul sang, le tien. Pauvre chevalier des Poissons, devenu le témoin privilégié de la débandade de l’homme qui le convainquit jadis de tenter l’impossible. Sa rage et sa peine furent si grandes qu’il ignora toutes convenances en frappant son régent au cœur.

— Je ne saurais l’en blâmer, souffla l’héritier Dothrakis. J’ai abandonné mes compagnons sans même me retourner. S’il existe un enfer des lâches et des parjures, j’espère qu’il saura m’accueillir comme il se doit ! »

Adoni, cosmos crépitant, prit une position offensive. Arrachant son large bracelet de cuir, qui ne quittait jamais son bras gauche, il dévoila un tatouage à son poignet, dont le dessin étrange semblait pulser à l’unisson de l’énergie déployée par son porteur.

Répondant à cet appel guerrier, l’aura de la gardienne se métamorphosa aussitôt. Véritable amibe, elle phagocyta par réflexe conditionné tout l’or liquide du cosmos de son ennemi héréditaire. Ce dernier, prenant à deux mains l’épée de la Balance, se projeta alors sur son adversaire.

La passe d’arme fut rapide. Trop rapide en tout cas pour le regard de Naïri qui, sous la violence du coup, fut rudement catapultée en arrière. La gardienne, cisaillée en deux à hauteur du torse, vit son corps d’emprunt se décomposer atome par atome sous la puissance conjuguée de l’arme et du cosmos immémorial des Dothrakis. Sachant pertinemment que le résidu de conscience, qui l’habitait, allait suivre le même chemin, elle accepta stoïquement son sort.

Lorsqu’il fut bel et bien certain que son antagoniste était retourné au néant, Adoni relâcha l’épée. Main sur son poitrail ensanglanté, il murmura :

« Nul n’échappe à son destin. Pas même toi, Naïri. »

Marchant jusqu’à la guérisseuse, le maître du Sanctuaire palpa le pouls de son ancienne bienfaitrice.

« Ma déesse nous a abandonnés à notre sort voici bien longtemps. Et toi Naïri ? Crois-tu que ton dieu veille sur ses fidèles brebis ? »

Vidé de ses forces comme de son sang par sa blessure rouverte, Adoni s’effondra.

 

_ Ruines d’Ani, début des années 90 _

Miko Hasegawa était toujours nerveuse quand elle recevait la visite de son mystérieux mécène. L’intéressé avait beau tout faire pour la mettre à l’aise, l’archéologue qu’elle était ne pouvait réprimer un sentiment étrange en la présence de cet être à la physionomie trop lisse et parfaite, incarnation vivante d’une peuplade oubliée dont elle ne soupçonnait pas même l’existence.

Au lendemain de sa formidable découverte, elle comprenait mieux qu’il était une facette du monde qui lui serait à jamais interdite.

Mü, se dirigeant placidement entre les travées du gigantesque chantier de fouilles, finit par la rejoindre au pied de la grande cathédrale. Après les salutations d’usage, il débuta :

« Votre assistant m’a prévenu que vous avez encore été importunée par les pillards. Je vais sans attendre vous débloquer de nouveaux crédits afin que vous renforciez la garde du site.

— Je vous en remercie, acquiesça Miko.

— Navré de vous presser, reprit l’Atlante, mais j’aimerais sans plus attendre pouvoir expertiser l’épée dont vous m’avez parlé par téléphone.

— Bien entendu. Elle se trouve à l’intérieur. Grâce aux indications que vous nous avez fournies, nous l’avons localisée sur une colline dominant le site, dans une tombe incroyablement profonde. Ce qui l’a vraisemblablement préservée des pillages à répétition perpétrés au cours des siècles. Je suppose que si je veux poursuivre les investigations, il est inutile de vous demander pourquoi cette épée est dans un état de conservation aussi remarquable après presque mille ans passés en terre ?

— Oui, approuva seulement le Bélier. Tout comme vous oublierez de consigner son existence sur le registre des pièces exhumées.

— Evidemment, regretta Miko. Après vous ! » 

Mü, sans plus tergiverser, entra dans le lieu saint. Sur un plan de travail sommaire, il avisa l’épée de la Balance et sut immédiatement que toute cette entreprise débouchait sur un échec retentissant. L’arme paraissait peut-être intacte aux yeux du professeur Hasegawa, l’Atlante n’eut pas besoin de l’effleurer pour comprendre qu’elle était aussi morte que l’armure à laquelle elle appartenait.

«  _Imbécile_ , se gourmanda-t-il intérieurement. _Même un enfant aurait deviné que la vie des armes et de l’armure était intrinsèquement liée._  »

Pour la forme, il questionna malgré tout miss Hasegawa :

« Dites-moi, y avait-il d’autres reliques dans la sépulture ?

— Oui, annonça la Japonaise. Ceci ! »

Avec moult précautions, elle donna à son mécène un sachet plastique contenant une croix d’argent oxydée par les ans et conclut :

« Nous avons également déterré quelques fragments d’os. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons les transférer à un laboratoire de ma connaissance, pour savoir s’ils appartenaient à un animal ou à un humain. Et, le cas échéant, s’il s’agissait d’un homme ou d’une femme.

— Inutile ! Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question. »

Sur cette affirmation nébuleuse, Mü posa la croix près de l’épée et sortit.

 

 


End file.
